


Paladins

by Zaeli_Echo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'cause why not, (although the instruments are really the lions), Aliases, All songs are mine, Bassist Lance, Bassist Shiro, Bus driver Coran, Dad friend Shiro, F/M, Fans are called Lions, Guitarist Keith, Hunk is a sweetheart, Keith and Pidge are scary best friends, Keyboardist Pidge, M/M, Momma bear Hunk, Organizer Allura, Singer Shiro, Songwriter Keith, Stage and Lights management Coran, Touring, Tumblr Prompt, Very sporadic updates, Vocalist Lance, Vocalist Shiro, band au, but don't make him angry, drummer Hunk, hang with me here, mama bear Hunk, manager allura, roommate au, somewhat off a tumblr prompt, spacedad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaeli_Echo/pseuds/Zaeli_Echo
Summary: Y’know that feeling when you somehow instinctively know that the decision you made that one time when you were drunk with your friends was simultaneously the worst and best decision you ever made?Yeah, that was how Lance was feeling right now.





	Paladins

Lance hates waiting.

_Hates_ it.

With a fiery passion.

Actually, scratch that. Fire is Keith’s gig. Lance’s hatred is more like icy fury.

Thus, Lance hates waiting with an icy fury.

Shiro had been gone for more than four hours, which was enough time for Pidge to go back to bed, Keith to retreat to the roof to do his whatever (emo stuff, probably), and Hunk to crush Lance in thirty-four circuits of Mariokart.

The waiting was driving Lance crazy.

A heavy thump against the dining room table had him flailing to his feet, eyes wide with excitement.

Keith stood at the table, looking sheepish with his hand hovering over a busted grocery bag.

Lance huffed and glared at him.

   “I went and got ice cream and popsicles,” He explained, completely ignoring the lanky Cuban boy that was scowling at him. “It was way too hot up there to focus.”

    “Then don’t sit on the roof, edgelord.” Pidge seemingly materialized, pulling a popsicle out of one of the boxed and receiving a deer-in-the-headlights look from Keith. He reacted like that every time someone managed to sneak up on him.

    “It’s too noisy anywhere else,” Keith replied, shooting a _look_ at Lance.

Lance ignored him.

    “I could rig up a set of headphones that plug into your guitar. Then you don’t need it to be quiet,” Pidge commented, head cocked inquiringly.

    “I have an extra pair of headphones you can use for that!” Hunk called from the other room, extracting the mariokart disc from the Wii and turning it off.

Keith looked a little stunned at the offer.

    “Uh, yeah, thanks,” He murmured, ears turning a shade darker.

    “How come queef gets his own set of fancy headphones?” Lance whined.

    “Because queef isn’t whiny.” Lance held a hand to his chest and acted affronted at Pidge’s response.

    “Why, Pidgeotto, you _wound_ me!” He cried a decibel or three too loudly.

Aforementioned pissy cricket raised an eyebrow at him, otherwise ignoring his outburst.

Hunk chuckled and turned away, his hands full of Keith’s frozen stuff.

Lance squawked, scrambling to grab a popsicle before Hunk finished putting them in the freezer.

    “Ah, ah. You should’ve got one when you were whining. Too late now,” Hunk teased, holding the box above his head.

Damn him and his taller-than-Lance self.

Thus, that was how it came to be that Shiro stepped through the door to find Lance trying to climb Hunk and Pidge and Keith watching in a kind of amused stupor.

    “Um, I’m home..?” The statement petered off, tilting up at the end into a question.

Lance immediately released Hunk, thumping to the floor.

    “So? How’d it go? Do we have a gig?” Pidge asked, sitting on the edge of the table with feet swinging like a child.

Shiro glanced between the four pensive faces in front of him, before stepping to the side and revealing the doorway.

Lance stopped breathing for a moment.

A tall woman with dark skin and voluptuous silver hair was standing in the entrance. She had a commanding air around her as she clicked into the room, stopping a few paces past Shiro and holding a hand out for each of the four to shake.

    “Hello, I’m Allura. It’s nice to meet all of you. I will be your organizer and stage manager,” She quipped, shoulders open and stance imposing.

A tall man with striking ginger hair and probably the best mustache Lance had ever seen paced into the room and stopped next to Allura.

    “This is Coran,” Allura continued.

    “Greetings,” Coran greeted the four, bowing with a flourish that made Hunk giggle.

    “He will be your bus driver.” A proud smile was stretched across Shiro’s face as he leaned against the now shut door.

Keith’s head whipped toward Shiro. Hunk was frozen in place. Lance was baffled at both of their reactions.

    “Bus driver, huh?” Pidge asked nonchalantly, hopping off the table and strolling towards Shiro, whose smug smile was fading quickly in time to Pidge’s advancing steps.

    “That’s right!” Coran chirped happily, twirling one end of his mustache.

Pidge smirked. Shiro was looking downright terrified at this point, attempting to melt through the wall.

    “That’s new to me. Shiro must have forgotten to tell us that he was contracting us a tour bus,” She stopped a foot or so in front of Shiro, looking up at him with her chin raised and a frankly terrifying grin on her face.

Make that two times Lance stopped breathing. He tore his gaze away from Allura to stare at Shiro, dumbfounded.

Keith cocked his head and took a step forward, one eyebrow raised.

    “Yeah, Pidge, I don’t remember Shiro saying a word about touring. Must have forgotten, huh?” He stood flanking Pidge, examining his fingernails.

Shiro was no doubt regretting so much right now. He looked like one of those cowering kittens when confronted with a vacuum cleaner. If he had ears, Lance imagined they would be pinned against his skull.

Lance didn’t really feel bad for him.

    “I understand you all have aliases for your fans to call you. Would you be open to including your new teammates in this?” Coran chirped, drawing Pidge and Keith away from the pitiful puddle of Shiro.

    “Oh, yeah!” Hunk snapped to attention, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Lance,” He gestured at Lance, who shot finger guns at the pair (specifically Allura) “is Blue, I’m Gold, Pidge is Green, Keith is Red, and Shiro,” He shot a menacing glare at Shiro, causing him to shrink further into the corner, “Is Black, which is funny because he’s _such_ a white boy.” He laughed.

    “How do you choose your names?” Coran inquired, glancing at each in succession.

    “Mostly it’s by favorite colors, but it’s also about how we appear onstage. You rarely see Shiro up onstage without his favorite black button-down, Keith goes nowhere without Red - his cherry-finish Santana, Lance wears nothing but blue onstage including - his flying V bass - Azul, Pidge is always wearing green, and the rims on my drumset are gold.” Hunk looked very proud of himself.

    “Actually,” Lance couldn’t let this stand, “It’s because he has a heart of gold. He’s our golden boy,” Lance grinned as Hunk covered his face with his hands, hiding his blush. His complaint was muffled and unintelligible.

Coran chuckled at Hunk’s reaction.

    “So I suppose we would be Pink and Orange?” Allura tilted her head, mulling it over.

Pidge looked horrified.

    “Oh no. You need to be more dignified than that. Rose rather than pink, for sure. Maybe Ginger for you, Coran?” The suggestions were fast, but so was everything Pidge did, considering the almost-computer brain the keyboardist possessed.

Shiro nodded, finally emerging from his corner - back in solid form - and crossing his arms.

    “Rose, Ginger, welcome to the band. You’re Paladins now.”

 

 


End file.
